Bags for carrying golf clubs are typically rigid or soft wall cylindrical bags that have an opening at one end to allow golf clubs to be inserted and removed.
Commonly, bags used in play are made of a flexible material, which is more comfortable when the bag is carried or larger more rigid structure designed to be placed on a golf cart. Bags used for transporting clubs are more rigid, with golf clubs inserted at one end of the bag, and include a means for closing the end of the bag.
Golf clubs and bags are usually packed together for airline travel in a larger case made of rigid, impact resistant material or a soft padded case. These bags typically have two wheels and a handle to enable to bag to be wheeled through airports.
Cylindrical bags may be made up of several tubular sections that are assembled to form a bag.
Similar carrying cases are used for carrying other elongated implements, such as fishing rods.
A common problem with bags used for transporting golf clubs is that they are large and cumbersome.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.